


Red Looks Good On You

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Finding out Oliver has never been trick or treating, Felicity takes it upon herself to give him an experience he'll never forget.





	Red Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I'm back to hopefully gain your forgiveness after killing off our beloved Felicity with a really cute Halloween story. I gain the inspiration for this story from a prompt I saw briefly on Tumblr and my beta told me I needed to write it, so that's what I did. I do hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> All the love to my beta and best friend, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Title: Red Looks Good On You  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Olicity  
> Summary: Finding out Oliver has never been trick or treating, Felicity takes it upon herself to give him an experience he'll never forget. 
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please drop me a review!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"What do you  _mean_ you've never been trick or treating?" Felicity asked in shock as she sat down on the couch in their small apartment.

Oliver shrugged, joining her on the couch and pulling her into his lap. "It just wasn't something we did growing up. Mom would normally just throw a big party for Halloween. I guess I never thought about it being weird," he replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek as she snuggled in close to him.

"So how did you get your fix of all the Halloween goodies that you can only get at the store once a year?" she insisted. How didn't she know Oliver had never been trick or treating before? She was pretty sure that was something a fianceé should know about their beloved.

"I didn't," Oliver said with a laugh. "How often do you see me eating candy?"

She thought about it for a moment, and for the life of her, she couldn't think of the last time she had seen him enjoy a Hershey's bar or  _any_ candy for that matter. "But, Halloween candy is different from regular candy. It's like a right of passage for childhood. How did I not know you have never been trick or treating?" she asked, smacking him in the chest playfully.

"Apparently you don't know everything," Oliver laughed, grabbing her hand before she could hit him again. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers softly, whispering, "It's not that big of a deal. We can stay in and pretend to watch a scary movie instead…"

"Nice try," Felicity said, climbing off of his lap and extending a hand to help him up off the couch. "We are going trick or treating this year. But first we need to get the perfect costumes. Let's go!"

Letting out a sigh, Oliver allowed her to pull him off the couch and drag him out the door. There was nothing he could say to change her mind and if dressing him up in a costume made her happy, then he couldn't say no.

. . . . . . . .

"I am not going out in public dressed liked this," Oliver huffed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He scrubbed his hands over his face before turning to look at Felicity, watching him from their bed as she pulled her fishnet stockings the rest of the way up her leg.

"You most certainly are going out in public like that," she replied, rising from the bed and joining him at the mirror. She brushed a few wrinkles out of her skirt as she looked at their reflection. "You make a sexy Flash," she said, pressing her lips to his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He laughed, "Not nearly as sexy as you look right now."

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight, pressing his lips to the top of her head as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Let's take a picture together and then we need to get going," Felicity said excitedly.

Oliver sighed, "Do you we have to?"

"It's part of getting into the Halloween spirit!" she replied as she quickly gathered her phone from the nightstand before joining him once again. Flipping on the front facing camera, she held the phone up to get both of them in the shot. "Smile!" she hummed, clicking a few quick photos.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her cheek after the first few photos were taken. "Don't show Barry. His ego doesn't need stroked anymore."

"Of course not," she mumbled, as she flipped through the photos with a large smile on her face.

"We should get going," Oliver said, "Thea won't appreciate it if we get there late."

"Let's go then. I can't wait to show you off," Felicity said proudly as she finished typing something on her phone before slipping it into her bra. Interlacing her fingers with Oliver's, the pair made their way out the door to Thea's Halloween party before the whole crew went out trick or treating for the evening.

. . . . . . . .

Barry's phone started buzzing in his pocket while he and Iris were getting ready to head to a Halloween party of their own. When he slipped his phone out of his pocket, a smile grew on his face.

"What's up?" Iris asked, smoothing out her costume.

"Felicity just sent me a picture of her and Oliver's costumes," Barry replied, turning his phone so she could see the image.

"He fits that costume better than you," Iris said with a laugh. The hurt look on his face made her laugh even harder. "I'm kidding. I'm  _kidding_."

He quickly typed a response back to Felicity before sending a message off to Oliver.

. . . . . . . .

_Red looks good on you man! - Barry_

"Oh, Felicity," Oliver called, handing her his phone when she turned to look at him. "What did you  _do_?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He rolled his eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips into hers. "You're just lucky I love you, Felicity Smoak."

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him once more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Green Looks Good On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544192) by [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella)




End file.
